In conventional implements, a lift mechanism may be used to switch the implement from a lowered, working position to a raised, transport position. However, such implements comprise large, rigid frames that may be unable to follow a ground contour, particularly when the towing vehicle and implement are on different heights and/or angles. For some implements, this may result in inefficient or low quality work, such as uneven ground penetration by a cultivator.